Spark's and Nova's Interview Drama
by TheGirlWithTheArtFolder
Summary: Sparks and Nova were tricked into doing an interview with a very unpleasant lady. Things quickly get heated when certain questions are asked. Can the two pull this off together without anyone getting hurt? (SPOVA moments)


Everyone was busy prepping all the cameras and lights in place as the two monkeys quietly sat on the red sofa, watching everything around them.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Sparks questioned his partner, who was sitting just a few inches away from him.

The yellow monkey blinked at Spark, "Why you asking me? You're the one who said it was a good idea?"

A look of confusion suddenly filled his face, "Wha? No I didn't. She said you were totally up for this".

"What are you talking about? I thought you...wait a second...", Nova suddenly put together what had happened, "...she fooled us! Why I otta...", she growled, crackling her knuckles threateningly.

But Sparks was quick to place a hand on her shoulder, taking notice of the number of eyes watch the two of them whilst their cameras were pointing at them.

"Take an easy...remember what Gibson said...we need to make a good impression to everyone".

Nova huffed as she folded her arms into her chest, still ticked off about being tricked into doing this interview, "Since when do you start listening to Gibson?" she grumbled quietly.

"I don't...but I knew it would stop you from beating the jeepers out of that lady", he nudged her playfully.

This caused Nova to smile for a moment. The two then sat in silence, watching everyone continue to run around the set. For being such a small studio, it sure was a big deal.

"You know...if you're not up for this, we could always leave. Not like they're paying us to be here", Sparks suggested, not wanting to make her feel forced into anything she didn't want to do.

Nova shrugged, "It's just answering a bunch of stupid questions, right? What could go wrong?"

With that said, the main doors suddenly slammed open as a very tall lady with tall blonde hair strut up into the studio, wearing a rather fancy-looking green dress and bright red heels to match her lip-stick. You could tell she was the kind of lady who loved to present herself well, but also had a knack of wanting to gain something out of having a conversation with someone.

"Sorry we're running a little bit late...you have no idea how incompetent the staff can be around here", she said in her most snobbish tone, and actually quite loud enough for everyone to hear. This made the two monkeys want to cringe as what everyone else must be thinking hearing those words. Though to their credit, they were probably used to it.

The lady took her seat on another sofa facing opposite her guests, a bunch of cards in hand.

"What are those for?" Sparks questioned curiously.

Just for a brief second, the woman rolled her eyes before answering his question, "These are my notes...I can't remember every question the fans ask".

Just then, a random cough was heard coming from one of the camera men, causing both monkeys to make a quick glance towards him. They could see him shake his head slightly with a "I'm sorry", kinda look.

Surely enough, all the cameras were ready as a director spoke up, "Alright everyone...cameras are in place, we will go live in ten seconds!"

At this point, the woman was done checking her make up and playing with her notes, looking at both monkeys with her fake smile that would give any child the creeps.

"So...I bet you do this kinda thing all the time, right?" Sparks asked, nervously rubbing the back of his helmet.

The lady just snorted with laughter, "Of course I do this all the time! Otherwise I wouldn't be here with you. I guess they were right when they said you were the funny one".

"Excuse me?!" Sparks choked, feeling a deep sense of offensive.

Nova had to place her hand onto Spark's shoulder, "Take an easy Sparks...trust me...I feel the same way", she whispered, sending daggers towards the lady.

"And we're on in three...two...action!"

The sound of the program's opening music was played as the interviewer started talking towards the camera, "Good evening to my good friends of beautiful Shugazoom City! I'm Christi Krankles, tonight's host and I'll be interviewing our two very special guests!"

The cameras were then turned towards the two monkeys, putting them on the spot as they sat there, feeling like a couple of deers in the head-lights. Sparks tried to give a little smile and wave, all while Nova just gave a little smile of discomfort. She was never the type of person who liked to show herself off to the world, always believing in modesty in a great warrior.

"Let's all Welcome Sparks and Nova, two very important members of the Super Robot Team!" Miss. Krankles announced, clapping her hands and acting all excited like a happy child at a birthday party. Obviously an act to get the audience excited.

"Um..thank you for having us Miss. Krankles...and it's actually Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!" Nova tried correcting her.

This cause the lady to give a little fake laugh as she picked up a card, "Oh...pardon me! Such a complicated name for us little people, you know?" she said in a tone with a hint of salt.

This was getting very irritating to both monkeys, not liking the way this lady was treating them, but since they were live on TV with god knows how many people watching them, it was probably best not to show any reaction to it.

"So, let's begin with the questions...ah, here's a good one to begin with. Miss. Nova...it must have been so hard being the only female on the team. How did you cope?" she questioned the yellow monkey with a sickening sweet voice. The kind an adult would make when talking to a small child.

Nova thought about it for a moment before answering, "Honestly looking back on it, I think I coped pretty well...".

"But surely there was no way for any of the men on your team to understand how emotional and stressful it could be to a young lady such as yourself!" Miss. Krankles prompt, causing Nova to raise an eyebrow.

Sparks attempted to cover his laughter under his hand. Oh boy...this lady was just begging to enter the lion's den.

"It was no trouble really...I mean, I've always been a strong person at heart. I know how to fight my own battles when it comes to it. If anything, I will often be there to help anyone else who needs it the most", Nova answered, causing the lady to press her lips as Sparks gave her a little thumbs up.

But her little victory was short-lived as Miss. Krankles pressed on, determined not to be end to subject on a happy note, "I see...but don't you think it's a little strange that...according to your history, you are all technically related?"

"Huh?" Nova raised her eyebrows in confusion, "Why would it be a problem?"

For a brief second, the woman gave the monkey a small grin, "Well...don't get me wrong sweetie...but don't you feel a little conscious on the idea that since you and your partner are...siblings...".

'Uh oh!' Sparks braced himself, knowing exactly where this was going.

"...that it's a case of...incestrious love?"

There was a moment of silence filling the room as Nova tried to put her mind around the question that was just asked. The confidence she just had felt it had been deflated as a twinge of humiliation and discomfort ran up her skin. Her face slightly red with flush.

"I...it's not...like that", she jumbled her words a little, trying to find the correct thing to say. Man! Being on the spot like this wasn't fun, "I guess I can understand... how people outside of the robot will perceive us like that, but really it's different to us. When we call each other "Brothers", it's more of a term for "Brother-hood". Working together "like" brothers", she tried to explain, relieved to get her answer across.

"Good job", Sparks whispered his support to her.

"Thanks Sparks", she mouthed back.

But the interviewer showed no real interest in the answer that was given, instead just grabbing another card and glancing her eyes straight over to Sparks.

Sparks stared back with a glare that told her he was ready for anything. Bring it on lady! I'm all ears!

"Next question for Mr. SPRX-77".

"Just Sparks...will be great thanks", she red monkey spoke abrupttingly.

The woman gave a small nod, trying to hide her annoyance under that fake smile, "During the battle between you and Skeleton King, were there any moments of doubt?"

"Are you kidding me? We NEVER doubted for a second we could stop the likes of Bone-bags! That jerk tried to throw everything he had at us, but we always managed to throw him back into his grave", he answered with the most confident of tones, grinning towards the camera.

Then came the following..."Then I suppose you don't have any regrets with being partly responsible for his...late Resurrection?"

Again, the room went silent as Nova watched her partner with deep concern raising through her mind. She new how sensitive he was to this subject...everyone knew. Which was why it was never mentioned in his presence. Sparks never forgave himself for falling into evil's control and helping his enemies put his home and everyone he cared for in serious danger.

Sparks was silent...his eyes starting towards the floor. It would be clear for anyone that he wasn't exactly comfortable with the subject.

Seeing that woman give her partner that evil-grin, Nova knew she had do something about it. She was deeply tempted to punch her out of the building. Instead, she placed her hand onto Spark's, gently squeezing it, encouraging Sparks to look at her. The two stared at one another as Nova used all her inner-willpower to show she was there to help him get through it.

With a loving smile, Sparks held onto Nova's hand as he turned to face the nasty-piece of work lady, "Yes! I was partly responsible for bringing Skeleton King back. I take full responsibility for my part in it. But at the same time it wasn't my fault! When we were trying to stop Mandarin and Valina from getting an evil processed flame. I touched it without knowing what it could really do. It tinted my soul...it took over my will and mind. That monkey...that wasn't the real me. I couldn't stop myself from stopping the evil me...I tried..but it was too strong."

He then turned towards Nova, looking into her pink eyes with an expression of love, "But thanks to my family...they pulled me out of that dark pit. And together... we won".

"Good one Sparks", Nova whispered proudly. She was truly proud of the way he handled it, knowing in another situation, the pilot would've just broken down or run away. This time, he stood up for himself and faced it head on. One of the reasons she was proud to have him as her right side.

"Heh...couldn't have done with without you Nova", he smiled softly, very tempted to kiss her on the cheek, but refrained, understanding Nova wasn't comfortable doing that kind of thing in public.

All while this was happening, the woman's grin had completely disappeared. It was clear she wasn't satisfied with the answers she was looking for. It was also becoming very clear she was after something more...devious! Something that would get the public talking and get her the promotion she so deeply desired. Get the ratings up! Or maybe she just enjoyed digging into people's personal things.

Surely enough, she wasn't done with them just yet, "So you admit that it is easy for any one of you to turn evil...afterall, didn't your former creator and leader become evil in the end?"

At this point both Sparks and Nova were getting infuriated with her meddling questions. But they weren't ganna back down. They were prepared for anything thrown towards them.

"As Antauri...our wisest team member would say...evil does tend to take any shape or form. Only the weak are willing to fall to it's power", Nova stated with a confident smile.

"So you're suggesting it was due to weakness that your former leader and creator fell from grace?" the interviewer pressed further.

"Look lady...it's..more complicated then it sounds. Also, the alchemist wasn't THAT weak! He knew he didn't have alot of time...so he used whatever will-power and time to make us who we are today. To battle the infestation that was growing inside him. If that's not a sign of strength, then I donno what is", Sparks said defensively.

"And what of your former leader?"

"Mandarin...", Nova paused for a second to let out a big sigh, "..he was never really easy to deal with. I guess he always just let his ambitions go to his head. We tried to talk him out of it".

"Guess we weren't good enough for him", Sparks shrugged.

"And that's a lesson for anyone to learn...don't let your ambition turn your back against those who are important to you", Nova said straight towards the camera.

"Yes yes...I think we all get the picture", Miss. Krankles mumbled, flipping though her question cards, "Ah...when your first encountered your new leader...were you less then impressed that a simple child was going to lead you?"

Nova was about to jump to Chiro's defence, but Sparks was already ahead of her, "Chiro was never a normal kid", he said straight up, hinting at how offended he was, "Sure, it wasn't exactly a thrilling idea in the beginning...but once we got to know and train him, the kid turned out to be natural. If anything, he was BORN to lead us!"

"And what about you Nova? What were your feelings towards him in the beginning?"

Nova glanced down at her hands, fiddling with her fingers before responding to the annoying lady, "Chiro's always been a good kid. But I admit...I didn't really believe in him in the beginning" she admitted.

"What?!" Sparks was shocked to hear, especially coming out of the mouth of Nova. One thing he knew about Nova was how close she and Chiro were. She always went out of her way to protect him like a lioness protecting her cubs. Never once doubting him and always believing in him.

Nova frowned slightly at Spark's reaction, whilst the woman on the other hand was starting to gleam a small smile. As if she'd accomplished something. She was now showing more interest then she did before.

"Well it's understandable Miss. Nova...a child running a group of heroes?" Miss. Krankles let out a snobbish laughter, enough to make anyone cringe, "I wouldn't believe it myself if I were you. How embarrassing...to take orders from a child".

Nova felt her anger boil as this point, dangerously close to activating her giant hands and smacking the woman out of the building once and for all. The audacity to insult their leader's capabilities. The very child who has risked life and limb to save everyone, including this wretch in the city.

"I'm not finished...", Nova growled, standing on the sofa as Sparks cringed nervously...worried she was going to really hurt someone, "Look! Back then we had just lost our previous leader. Someone we put our trust into. Someone we thought was going to take us all the way! Someone we cared for...gone! There was nothing but a big gap left behind. We had no idea who would lead us...so yeah..a child suddenly taking charge of us...it kinda threw everyone off. Or at least it threw me off. But as Sparks said. Turns out he really was born to lead us. It took some time and trust, but in the end he filled the lost gap, and took us further then our old leader did", she then smiled and looked directly at the camera, "We're proud to have you as our leader Chiro...I'm proud you are".

There was a small sniffling sound coming from around the studio. It took a small glance around to find that it was the camera crew struggling to hold back their tears.

At this point, the interviewer was looking beyond infuriated, suddenly looking at her watch.

"Oh, look at the time...i'm afraid we need to go to a break now", she turned towards the camera, "We'll continue back after these commercials. Stay tuned for more".

"And...take five everyone!" the director called as Nova jumped off the sofa and stormed towards the backstage door.

"Nova?" Sparks called out, chasing after her until both were no longer inside the room.

"Hey...you okay?" Sparks asked aloud, only for the yellow monkey to let out an angry screech and slam her fist into a wall, leaving a dent inside.

"I am now!" she growled as she started to phase around the hallway, "Who does that ugly squid think she is? She wouldn't last a nano second with me in a match!"

"Exactly!" Sparks said aloud, "She's nothing Nova...just let it go! You said yourself...they're just stupid questions...and that's all they are. Stupid!" he said, trying to catch up with her.

Nova suddenly stopped in her tracks, her back against Sparks, "Tell me the truth...do you think I was wrong?"

Sparks looked confused as he stood behind her, "About what?"

"About Chiro?" Nova said softly, turning her head so her eyes to meet his, "Do you think...I was wrong to doubt him in the beginning?"

"Of course not!" Sparks yelled, causing Nova to jump slightly, "If anything...you were right!"

Nova folded her arms, looking rather annoyed, "Then why were you acting all shocked when I said that? Hm?"

Sparks sighed as he stepped closer towards her, filling the gap between them, scratching the back of his head, "I was just surprised...that's all! I mean...you were always the most protective of him."

"I try to protect everyone Sparks", said Nova, "We're a team...family...it's what we do".

"I know," Sparks said softly with a warm smile, gently placing his hands onto both her shoulders, his eyes gazing into hers, "And I'm glad we are".

He leaned his head hers until both lips had touched. The two kissed each other lovingly until the sound of the door suddenly opened.

Acting quick, the two broke the kiss and stood inches back, making it appear they were just having a normal conversation. They had expected it to be the annoying interviewer, telling them to come back inside for another round of exposure to the devil.

Instead, it was a young woman, around her mid-twenties. 5ft 2 inches tall, shoulder-length brown hair and eyes to match. Her face full of natural beauty and sympathy. Nothing at all like Miss. Krankles.

"Hey, you guys okay? Looked really rough in there!" she asked the two with a concerning expression and voice.

The two stared at the woman for a second...realising they hadn't seen her in the other room before. Unless she was hiding behind a camera, or screen?

"Yeah...we're fine. It's not like we hadn't face villains before", Nova joked.

This made the woman smile as she approached the two, "Yeah...she was pretty vile, wasn't she?"

"Vile doesn't even come close! I can call that wretch all the names I got in my category and it wouldn't be enough!" Sparks stated, making Nova worry a little since she wasn't sure how this stranger would react to calling Miss. Krankles names? For all they knew, she could be her spy.

The woman just laughed at Spark's words, but in a general way, "Haha! I couldn't agree more. Actually...", she looked around the hallway, as in checking for something before kneeling down to their levels, lowering her voice, "I kinda came here to give you guys some help, to turn this whole thing around", she whispered.

"Oh?" Nova raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"She's right! You could just be her spy, you could even be recording this conversation right now!" Sparks butted in, staring at her suspiciously.

The woman then took something out from behind her back, revealing a bunch of cards, "See these? These are the REAL questions your fans want your to answer. Those other cards Miss. Krankles is holding...they're just ones she made up. She doesn't care about your interests or what you guys do. She's only interested in finding anything scandalous about you. She does this to everyone she interviews, just so she can make something out of your bad publicity", she explained, handing them over.

Nova took the cards and glanced through them for a second before looking back at the woman's face, "How exactly will these help?"

"It's simple...she HATES it when she's not in charge or control of her interviews. Just reach out the questions and answer them before she can say anything. Do not let her regain control", advised the woman before standing back up and heading over towards the exit door.

"Wait a minute!" Sparks called out, "What exactly are you looking to get out of this?" he asked, clearly not trusting her.

The woman glanced her shoulder, showing no clear sign of deceiving them, "I'm not trying to gain anything out of it. It's just the right thing. No good person should be treated the way she treated you. Just follow my advice...believe me...it will work".

With that said, the woman disappeared through the door, leaving the two to look over their cards.

Once break time was over, the two headed back into the studio room, already seeing Miss. Krankles ready with her new set of nasty cards.

Nova kept hers hidden behind her back to ensure the surprise wouldn't be revealed just yet. They also kept their eyes down, not showing any signs of their plans. Then sure enough...the cameras were back on.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you haven't missed us too much...now that we are in part two of our interview...things are about to become more interesting", Miss. Krankles grinned, her eyes glaring at the two monkeys, hands already prepared to pick out the next card. She was looking at the two as if a hungry tiger were to pounce upon them. It was so terrifying even a grown man would have nightmares for a week.

But this time...Nova and Sparks were ready. Looking at eachother, they grinned and nodded. This suddenly made the woman feel confused.

What were they up too?

"Indeed it's about to become very interesting Miss. Krankles!" Sparks said with a big smirk on his face, as if he was about to tell her she was going to be fired.

Miss. Krankles was just about to pick out her first question, but Nova was quicker to take out the cards, revealing them in plain sight to the camera and Miss. Krankles.

"We just want to thank you so much for giving us these questions from our wonderful fans! I've been looking forward to answering them!" she spoke aloud, making sure it appeared she was the one taking charge of this interview. And that is exactly what she intended to do to this wretch!

The woman looked mortified at the sight of those cards she was holding, her snake-like eyes glancing all over the room as in trying to find out who the culprit was responsible for giving them the cards she supposingly locked away in a drawer.

"Wha...I...I don't think those are the right...", she blabbered her words like a fish trying to breath for air, but Sparks was quick to jump in.

"Now now Miss. Krankles...no need to be so modest...I think it's a wonderful idea to allow us to read out these questions and answer them".

At this point Miss. Krankles was feeling her face become covered in sweat and nerves, her once grinning smile and self-confidence struggling under weight of what was happening. Her hands pressing against the cards hard, jaw locked and eyes blazing with fury. It was a terrifying...yet contempt sight. Even the camera men were starting to smirk and chuckle lightly at the sight of the woman's fury.

Sparks kept his eyes gazed towards the woman, his mouth holding a great big smirk, "So Nova...which one shall we go through first?" he questioned his partner.

"Hmm...how about this one?" Nova suggested, holding up a card, "What is your favourite summer activity?"

"Hm...good one...I think i'd go with a nice stroll along the beach!" the red monkey answered with glee, "Yourself?" he turned to Nova.

"Swimming in a cool lake", Nova smiled, also with glee.

"Yeah yeah, Very nice, maybe now we can now move onto my...", The woman tried once again to take control of the situation by suggesting one of her own cards, when suddenly a small yet strong breeze caused the cards to fly out of her hands and onto the floor, causing further humiliation for the interviewer.

No no no no no no! This can't be happening...what was causing this mayhem?

She looked up to find out where the breeze was coming from. There was a small fan at the end of Spark's tail, blowing a strong breeze towards her.

"Ooops, my bad! You were starting to look a little flustered, so I thought I'd help cool you down a bit", he said with a pretend apologetic look, as Nova had to bite her tongue not to laugh out loud.

The woman glared hatefully towards the two, very close to strangling or yelling at them. But was able to remind herself where she was and what was going on around them. They were live on TV. Any acts of pure rage towards the two will give her a bad public image and get her demoted, or even fired.

Putting on another sickly fake smile, the woman tried to gather whatever cards she could, only managing to pick up around seven at the most.

"Oh...don't worry about it...accidents do happen", she faked laughed, about to attempt another question, but once again the two had cut her to the beat.

This ended up going on for the next fifteen minutes as the two monkeys took their time to read out all the fan questions and answer them, ignoring the angry woman who at this point couldn't do anything but helplessly listen and nod and smile at their answers. She had completely lost control of the situation and was on the verge of breaking out into a tantrum. All the camera crew on the other hand were enjoying themselves, watching the fall of the person they despised the most. Seeing this obnoxious rude woman put in her place for once was a dream come true for those who had to deal with her bullying.

"Well look at that! We're out of questions!" Sparks chuckled a little, "Guess we better put an end to this interview, we are heroes after all. Gotta protect everyone in this city".

Finally relieved it was over, Miss. Krankles turned towards the camera, "I'm afraid so Mr. Sparks, thank you both to joining us today and we hope everyone has learnt a lot from our wonderful Super Robot Team." Again, she said the name wrong.

"Come visit our channel again soon and have a great evening", she woman smiled, waving towards the camera as the music was heard once more.

Finally being able to speak freely on her own behalf without worrying what the world will think, the woman stood up from her seat and glared hatefully towards the two monkeys, "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" She yelled so loud, the whole building must have heard her.

Sparks and Nova were also done playing nice as they glared towards the woman, frowning deeply as if they were facing Skeleton King.

"Funny, I was ganna ask you the same thing!" Nova growled, crackling her knuckles threateningly.

"Yeah, what is your problem you crazy hag?" Sparks joined the conversation.

"What's my problem?! WHAT'S MY PROBLEM! YOU'RE THE PROBLEM!" The woman yelled, practically grabbing her hair with her bare hands. It was kinda amusing for Sparks and Nova to watch this woman have a complete breakdown. "ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! THAT'S IT! ARE YOU MONKEYS REALLY THAT DUMB TO DO A SIMPLE TASK?!"

Nova and Sparks stared at each-other for a moment before answering.

"Do you even read what you ask? Those questions were awful and downright degrading!" Nova stated furiously.

"She's right", Sparks stepped in, "And the way you treat everyone..you're no TV star! You're just a ugly selfish deluded rag!" Sparks insulted her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" the woman swung her arm back and was about to knock the red monkey with it. But before it could reach Sparks, Nova had activated one of her large yellow hands and gripped the woman's arm, stopping it just inches from Spark's face.

"Let me make this perfectly clear!" Nova growled, her angry face just a few inches from the woman's face, "Only i'm allowed to put my hands on him!"

With that said, the yellow monkey flipped the woman, sending her flying into the air and landing into a plant pot nearby, causing it to break as dirt and leaves covered the lady's hair and dress.

"Come on! Let's get outta here!" Nova grunted as she grabbed Spark's hand and dragged him out of the building.

Five minutes later, the were outside once more, catching their breaths from running away from the scene.

"Phew...that was close!" Sparks wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Ya think we'll get into trouble for this?"

Nova snorted, "I doubt it. If anything, I think we did everyone in there a big favour."

Sparks then started to chuckle, making Nova confused, "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry!" he giggled, wiping away his hears, "I just can't get over what you did to that woman. I mean...wow! Who knew an annoying woman can fly? Guess there's an experience for everything!"

Nova began to laugh as well, "Heheheh, it was pretty hilarious...but I don't think the others will find it funny. Well...maybe Otto".

"There's only one way to find out".

With that, Sparks took hold of Nova's hand, looking into her eyes with a warm smile, "Let's go home!"

"Couldn't agree more", Nova smiled, then began to start walking home with him.

As the two quietly left, the woman from before with the short hair stood by the building and watched them leave. A soft smile on her face, "It's good to be back", she spoke quietly to herself, before heading into another direction.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed the story. I really just made this for some laughs and giggles, so I wouldn't take this too seriously. I had alot of fun writing this. Sorry if my writing isn't great. I only started to get back into it. Please leave your comments and thoughts.


End file.
